Many supermarkets and other stores utilize refrigerated display cases. It is desirable to have the refrigerator doors for such cases reversible so they may hinge along either their left- or right-hand sides. A reversible hinge arrangement for such doors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,972. Such doors are usually electrically heated and it is desirable to provide electrical outlet sockets in the frames on which the doors are hinged.